A Demon, A strong human
by Angila Carter
Summary: This is an Izaya x Shizuo. There are no Blue exorcist characters in this I just used the demon form from Blue Exorcist. Summary: Shinra tricks Izaya and experiments on him with DNA from a dead demon. Izaya in the process loses his memory of Shizuo.
1. Chapter 1: The Experiment gone right

**Author Note.**

**Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. I'm not that good at this. This is my first fanfiction of these characters, so don't expect a lot from me. If you want more of this don't be scared to comment. comments are really appreciated. if this doesn't get any comments or anything I will still write it unless I want to write something else. Comments just push me to write more of this particular story. Also don't be scared to point out anything that you think could help make the fanfiction better in the future, like what you want to happen in the next chapter and everything. I will take all suggestions into consideration, but I will probably just write it how I want to write it anyway because it all kinda just writes itself honestly. well hope you enjoy it! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Experiment gone right.**

The raven haired informant sat at his desk staring at the computer screen in-front of him. The room was completely silent other then the sound of fingers typing away at the keyboards. The informant had been sitting there for three days strait, only getting up from his computer to eat and sleep. He had been doing jobs constantly for the past three days. It was kinda like his busy season or something. Not that he wasn't working the rest of the year it just around spring and somewhat in the summer. He concluded that it was from people trying to get into a relationship with another person. Shinra,The underground doctor, said he was coming over that day. Izaya, the informant, didn't know why yet because the doctor wouldn't tell him. It was around 12:30 pm. Izaya suspected Shinra would be there soon but he didn't care at the moment. Izaya leaned back in his black leather chair. He took a brake for a moment to think about some things on his mind. There was a knock at the door. The woman that sits at a desk close to the door got up and answered it.

"hey. Is Izaya-kun here right now?" Shinra asked.

"he's over there." she said as she pointed to where Izaya was then sat down at her desk again. She continued her work she was doing on the computer. Shinra walked in and shut the door behind him. Izaya got up from his chair and sat down on one of the black leather couches. Shinra didn't sit down at first, but stood next to the couch in-front of the couch Izaya had sat on.

"so what is this about Shinra?" Izaya asked with a blank expression. The underground doctor looked him up and down examining his appearance.

"have you been sleeping ok? You look like you haven't slept for a while." Shinra asked ignoring the informants question.

"I'm fine. just answer my question I have a lot of work ahead of me, So if we could speed this up a little." Izaya didn't seem to be in the mood to play around. He was to tired and just wanted to finish as much work as he could in the next few hours.

"ok. well, I just came here to ask of you a question and a request." Shinra said he seemed to be his regular self so Izaya couldn't predict the doctors true goals.

"So you came all the way here just to ask me a question? you could have just texted it to me, you know. It would have been easier for the both of us." Izaya really wasn't in the mood to waste time on stupid things.

"I know, But this is important. I had to speak with you about it in person and I prefer if we were alone to talk about this topic." Shinra was starting to become suspicious as he spoke. Izaya sat there for a moment before replying.

"ok. If it really is that important. How long do you think it will take?" Izaya asked pulling his phone out.

"It will take a good while." Shinra replied keeping his calm.

"just to ask me a question and request something? That wouldn't take that long right?" Izaya started to pick at Shinras brain.

"it's a little bit more then just a question and request. It's kinda a personal matter." Shinra, still keeping his calm, smiled. Izaya nodded and started typing on his phone. Izaya leaned back still typing away at the phone. After about 5 minutes of Izaya just typing on his phone he stopped and put his phone away.

"I'm free. what do you need to ask me?" Izaya stood up off the couch. "We can just say here and talk. it's not like her over there will bother us or tell anything you say to anyone else. I'll make sure of it." Izaya started to turn back into his usual self as he talked.

"ok. So, I just wanted to say-" Shinra moved closer to Izaya. "-that I need you to help me with something. It's this project I am working on and I need a little bit of information. Can you give me that information." Shinra sounded serious about the matter.

"Sure. what kind of information do you need?" Izaya smiled a bit as he asked. Izaya loved gathering information, he did this job for the shier pleasure of it.

"I need to know how something will react on human skin. So I came to you so I could find out." Shinra sounded excited talking about his project.

"What are we talking about here? you haven't given me the name of the thing you need a skin reaction for." Izaya said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"here." Shinra dug through the bag he brought with him. He pulled out a doctor syringe, It wasn't a vary big one though. Shinra walked up to Izaya and held it in-front of his face.

"see." Shinra smiled and talked with excitement in his voice. Izaya stared at it.

"what is it?" Izaya asked not knowing what was in the syringe.

"this, of course." Shinra quickly injected it into Izayas shoulder not giving him time to react to the action.

"Why did you stick me wit..." Before Izaya could even finish his sentence he collapsed onto the floor. He had passed out. Shinra looked over to the woman that didn't even notice what had happen because she was consumed in her work. Shinra walked up to her and told her she was allowed to leave. She quickly got up and left the building as fast as she could so that she could get away from Izaya, not realizing that he had passed out on the floor. Shinra texted Celty to come pick up Izaya. Apparently Celty was in on the plan as well. Shinra left Izaya where he had collapsed and left the building with his things. After a few minutes Celty entered Izayas apartment and picked him up. surprisingly he wasn't as light as she had thought. She carried him back to her bike and put him on it. She got on the bike as well and headed back to Shinras and her place, making sure Izaya didn't fall off the bike and get ran over by a car. She got to their place. Shinra was there waiting there for her. She parked her bike in the spot she always does.

"here. I did as you told me, but don't you think this is wrong? you might kill him. You don't know what the DNA will do to him." Celty typed on her phone and showed it to Shinra. Shinra read the text and smiled.

"don't you worry. It will all be fine. there are lots of people that hate him anyway. Plus if it works he will have a better chance of surviving future fights between Shizuo-kun and him. I thought we already went over this." Shinra said with his smile. Celty nodded her head and helped Shinra get Izaya into one of the patents rooms. They layed him on the rolling bed like the ones you see in hospitals. Shinra pulled out some hand cuffs from his bag he had with him and handcuffed Izayas arms and legs to the bed making it to where he wouldn't be able to move to much if something went wrong.

"I should start the experiments right away. I don't want him waking up in the middle of it all." Shinra said as he layed four syringes on a table near him. Celty left the room, not wanting to be there as it went on. Shinra injected the syringes one at a time in different spots on Izayas body. Each syringe had a set of DNA in it. The DNA had been extracted from a demon that had died not to long ago. Shinra wanted to see if he could turn a human into a demon using the DNA from a demon. By using Izaya as his experiment, if it worked, Izaya would be able to live through the fights he will get into in the future. Shinra really did care for his friends in a way. Shinra got his clip board and sat down in a chair waiting for everything to kick in. The spots where Shinra had injected Izaya turned a dark purple like big bruises. Shinra wrote down everything that he could see happening. After about 15 more minutes Izayas body started struggling and shaking on it's own. At first Shinra thought Izaya had awoken but soon realized he didn't and wrote down what was happening. Izayas body started changing rapidly. His ears got a bit longer and his teeth got sharper. His nails got a bit sharper as well but what was really noticeable was that Izaya had grown along, black tail. At the end of the tail was an arrow, like what most demons tails were like. Shinra got overly excited and wrote down everything that he saw. After about 5 minutes more of Izayas body struggling and shaking Izaya went back to a motionless sleep. Shinra checked if Izaya was still alive and he was. Shinra checked his body for any other changes he may have missed and there was nothing more. Now all Shinra had to do was wait till Izaya-kun woke up to analyze his actions and see if he was still the same Izaya as before. After about 2 hours Izaya blinked his eyes open. Shinra had left the room to eat something he would be back shortly. Izaya looked at the room and down at the cuffs that bound him to the bed. He felt different but he didn't know how he was different. He still had his memories, his personality, and the way his brain thinks so he was still the same Izaya or at least that is what Izaya thought. Izaya had actually changed quite a lot. He still found pleasure in gathering information and messing with people but there was something he was forgetting. He didn't know what it was entered the room.

"you're awake?" Shinra wore the smile he always had.

"yeah, but what is going on? why am I here? where is here?" Izaya was quick to ask questions. Shinra was a little relieved to know that Izaya was still the same after all.

"I had to do emergency treatment on you because you had collapsed in your apartment from lack of food and sleep." Shinra lied.

"Is that what happened, huh. Then you wouldn't mind taking these cuffs off of me." Izaya tested Shinra to see if he was telling the truth.

"why would I not take them off?" Shinra asked as he took the cuffs off of Izayas arms and legs. Izaya sat up and hopped off the bed. Izaya still didn't notice the change in his body.

"so how do you feel? Anything feel different? Do you remember your name?" Shinra grabbed his clipboard and prepared himself to take notes.

"I feel great, like I'm finally well rested. No nothing really feels different. My name is Izaya Orihara. Is that all?" Izaya said with his smile he wears most of the time on his face. Shinra wrote down everything Izaya said.

"yes. that is it, But your body has changed tremendously. I suspect that it was an allergic reaction to the medication we had to give you so you would stay asleep long enough." Shinra continued to lie. Izaya looked down at himself. He noticed the tail. His eyes widened. He looked back at Shinra. Shinra just smiled at him.

"How is this an allergic reaction? I have never heard of anyone experiencing this when they brake out from allergies. Tell me Shinra, what have you done to me?" Izaya had quickly caught on.

"I just gave you some medicine and this is what happened. I can't lie about how I treat my patents Izaya-kun." Shinra sounded serious and wore an almost blank expression.

"alright if you say so. So can I leave now?" Izaya had gotten bored of being there and he wasn't going to be able to gather much information from Shinra nodded. Izaya left the underground doctors place and headed for his apartment. People gave him strange looks of fear. Izaya didn't know how to deal with the new complexion. Izaya got back to his apartment and noticed that a tall, blonde bartender standing in-front of his door. He had never seen the man before or he didn't know that he had lost his memory of the man he hated most.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Yet another author note. Well I hope you enjoyed it. don't forget to comment. I think Shinra and Izaya were a bit OOC. I did my best and I like where it is going at the moment. I'm ganna start on chapter 2 probably right now. I just can't stop writing. I love writing so much! It's just a lot of fun to me and it's one of the only Joys I have in the afternoon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Actions are everything

**Author Note.**

**Well told you I would write chapter two without characters may be OOC. I did the best I could so, yeah. You may read the story now. Enjoy~! :) :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Actions are everything.**

"Umm, Excuse me. This is my apartment. So if you could just move out of my way." Izaya spoke in his normal voice of reason. Shizuo looked back at Izaya with a pissed off expression. Shizuo walked up to Izaya keeping a foot of distance between them.

"so you finally show up, huh?" Shizuo said. Izaya could hear that the man was annoyed through his voice. Izaya smirked.

"Well of course I was going to show up some time. This is my apartment after all.

"what's with your appearance? It looks funny, and is that a tail? Is it attached to you?" Shizuo kept his anger down for a little bit longer. Shizuo was curious at the moment of why the fleas appearance had changed.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you and why are you here?" Izaya asked. Shizuo furrowed his brows and pushed his sunglasses back up his nose.

'The damn flea has changed, But he still pisses me off.' Shizuo thought to himself. "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima, and I am here to kick your ass. You should know that!" Shizuo said not thinking of a strategy to kill the flea. Izaya held back a laugh

"are you serious? Shizuo haiwajima, huh? and what makes you think I deserve something like that? You look a little old to still be playing the school bully. I guess some people just never grow up, am I right?" Izaya said with a smirk across his face. Shizuos anger grew.

'Never mind the flea hasn't changed at all' Shizuo thought to himself. "Because you piss me off!" Shizuo just had déjà vu without realizing it. Shizuo tried to punch Izaya but failed twice in a row. Shinra had taken Izayas weapons while he was asleep so he didn't have his switch blade. Izaya ran inside his apartment trying to get away quickly. He locked the door behind himself and sighed. Izaya leaned back on the door trying to think of reasons why the angry man would want to beat him up.

"now back to work. I'm safe from-" Izaya was cut off by Shizuo smashing the door down bring Izaya down as well. Shizuo stood on the door that Izaya was now under. Izayas eyes widened a bit but soon narrowed. Izaya turned his head to look at the bartender. The Bartender had a smile across his face.

"You're a dead man, Izaya~" Shizuo said a little less pissed because he pinned Izaya down with his own door. Shizuo picked Izaya up by his hair and looked him strait in the eyes. Sizuo took his sunglasses off and put them in his vest. "Your face pisses me off. let me fix it for you." Shizuo said before going to one of the windows. Izaya struggled a bit. Izaya tail that he now had wrapped around Shizuos neck. Shizuo smashed Izayas face on the window shattering the window into little pieces. Glass was forced into Izayas skin. He cringed in pain. Shizuo ripped Izayas tail from his neck and threw him across the room. Izaya hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"what do you want from me? I don't even know you." Izaya said as he stood back up.

"I want you dead and wiped from the face of this Earth." Shizuo said walking toward Izaya "you do know me. You're the person I hate the most."

"No. I have no idea who you are." Izaya smiled a bit. Celty ran into the apartment all of a sudden and held her hands up telling Shizuo to stop what he was doing. Celty typed on her phone quickly.

"No! Shizuo don't. This is an experiment of Shinras. That is why Izaya doesn't know you. This is also why his complexion is different too. So, please don't kill him. I came to tell you that Shinra wants you to watch Izaya for a while and see if he does anything differently or acts different in some ways." Celty shoved her phone in Shizuos face. Shizuo read the little black text on the screen.

"That explains it then. But I'm not going to watch this guy. I'd end up killing him." Shizuo calmed himself down a bit.

"you're not the only one that will be watching him. Everyone we know will be watching him as well, But since you are here right now you can take the shift of watching him while he is at here." Celty typed on her phone quickly and showed Shizuo.

"no way. I'm not going to be with that flea while he is here. I'm leaving anyway. see you around." Shizuo said before leaving the apartment with his hands in his pockets. Shizuo put his sunglasses on and lit a cigarette. Celty turned to Izaya and typed something on her phone. She showed Izaya the text.

"are you alright? Did he hurt you badly? Did he brake any of your bones? Do we need to go see Shinra again." Her text sounded a bit worrying

"Yes, I'm fine. No, he didn't brake any of my bones. It's not so bad that I need to go see shinra I just have to pick the glass out of my face is all." Izaya talked with a smile on his face. "Do you know why that guy wants to kill me? Do you know that guy?" Izaya asked.

"He wants to kill you because you have gotten him in trouble a whole lot and you have been able to hurt him." Celty typed.

"I see, so just because I got him in trouble he doesn't like me. It seems that he would get himself in trouble with that strength though." Izaya said.

"yeah. Do you need any help with your face?" Celty typed.

"No, I think I got it." Izaya said.

"Ok. Bye." Celty typed before leaving the apartment as well. Izaya sighed and went to the bathroom to fix his face. After about an hour of pulling glass out of his face he finally had all of the glass out of his face. He put a few bandaids on his face where he was cut deeply. He went to his desk and started typing away at his keyboard just like before all of this happened. After a few minutes of research he got on his phone. He called some guys to come fix his window and door. When he finished that, he continued typing on The keyboard. After about 8 hours it was 10:30 pm. Izaya got up and went to his bedroom. He plopped down onto his bed face down in the covers. He closed his eyes for a while. After about 10 minutes he crawled to his pillow and layed down and snuggled into his covers. Izaya soon fell asleep. When morning came Izaya woke up. He sat up and stretched while yawning. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom while he rubbed his eye. He brushed his hair and teeth then grabbed his coat. He put his coat on for warmth. He wasn't really a morning person so he was still trying to wake up. His stomach growled telling him he was hungry. He left his apartment to go get some food. He wanted some fatty tuna so he headed for Ikabukuro. When he got there the Simon was handing out fliers as always.

"Hey, Izaya. Long time no see. Sushi today good sushi. You no get sick." Simon said with a happy expression on his face.

"I just came buy to get something to eat." Izaya said. Simon had already been informed by Celty of Shinras experiment on Izaya.

"Come right in. sushi good today." Simon said still wearing the same expression.

"ok" Izaya laughed a bit and entered the restaurant. Izaya sat down at one of the tables. Simon soon came in and took Izayas order. After a while Izaya got the food he ordered to go. He got up and left.

"Come again!" Simon yelled as Izaya left.

"I will." Izaya said before the doors to the place closed. Izaya started back to his apartment. He only made it a block away before he was pushed down to the ground from behind. He quickly got up and looked behind him. It was non other then Shizuo Heiwajima.

"well, isn't it the guy that broke my window and door." Izaya said with a smirk. Shizuo smirked as well.

"Well, isn't it the guy that put me in jail." Shizuo copied Izayas sentence. The demons DNA had finally made it to Izayas head and was starting to take affect. Izayas eyes widened. Izaya grabbed the hair on his head and his body started to shake like before, only difference was he was awake this time. Shizuo became confused.

'Is he cowering? I can't tell. What the hell is the Flea doing?' Shizuo thought to himself as he stared down at the so called 'Flea'. 'Should I take him to Shinra? I don't want to help the damn flea though. I'll just watch him and see what happens then.' Shizuo continued to think to himself. Izaya continued to shake for the next 10 minutes. He stopped shaking. Izaya looked up at shizuo pain was written all over Izayas face. Shizuo smiled widely at the sight of the young Informant in pain. Izaya started running away from Shizuo, he wasn't heading for his apartment though. Shizuo ran after him not loosing sight of him. Izaya ran down many streets until his feet wouldn't let him run anymore. Shizuo determined to not let him get away stayed behind him the whole time. Izaya ran into an alley hoping that Shizuo wouldn't see him run into the alleyway but he did. Shizuo stopped at the entrance of the alleyway. Izaya leaned on the wall at the vary back of the alleyway trying to catch his breath. Shizuo was also trying to catch his breath. After a few long moments Shizuo caught his breath but Izaya was still trying to catch his. Izaya passed out and slid down the wall he was leaning on, onto the ground.

'Did the flea just pass out? what did he pass out from? was he that tired or was it the DNA that was injected into him?' Shizuo thought to himself. Shizuo sighed. ' I guess I can put up with him for a little while. can it hurt? maybe it can but pain never stopped me before and isn't going to stop me now' Shizuo picked the young informant up bridal style. He carried Izaya back to his apartment, Izayas apartment btw, and put him in bed. On the way he had received lookes from almost everyone he passed by. He honestly didn't really care about it though. Shizuo went back outside the apartment and started smoking. After he finished he went back into the apartment to see if Izaya had woken up but of course he was still asleep. Shizuo sighed and sat at the end of the bed. After a hour or two Izaya woke up. Shizuo had fallen asleep at the end of the bed. He was laying sideways from Izayas point of view.

"Shizuo?" Izaya said sitting up on the bed.

"you're suppose to call me Shizu-chan. Even though that's not my name that's what you always call me." Shizuo sounded tired because he was just woken up. Shizuo missed his enemy knowing who he was and knowing what to say when they were fighting. Even though he would never admit it to anyone he hated the fact that Shinra changed Izaya.

"Why would I call you that? That's like calling me Iza-chan, That just sounds stupid." Izaya replied.

"because you like to piss me off, that's why." Shizuo wanted the old Izaya back. He hated this Izaya more then the other one even though there wasn't much difference between them.

"no, I have better things to do. Like I could be playing with humans or I could be doing my job." Hearing those words come out of Izayas mouth pissed Shizuo off. He didn't like his enemy having better things to do. He didn't even know if they were complete enemies anymore. He didn't know this Izaya. The real Izaya would try to piss him off with every chance he got.

"you're suppose to want to piss me off in every way you can and you are suppose to call me Shizu-chan." Shizuo just repeated himself becoming a bit desperate to get the old Izaya back.

"Why are you here anyway?" Izaya asked.

"you passed out so I brought you back here." Shizuo answered.

"then you can leave if you want." Izaya said getting up from the bed and going to his desk. "I have work anyways."

"I will then." Shizuo said before leaving. Shizuo couldn't figure out why he even cared if the flea wanted to annoy him or not. Shizuo just decided to ignore it and go back to Ikebukuro.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC once again. Well there you have it chapter 2. Yay. Blah blah blah. Don't forget to review they are vary much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Giving up isn't an option

**Author note: So yeah. well I haven't updated in a while. TCAP got in the way and I have been really tired. well, Don't forget to review. It helps me update faster and stuff. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Giving up isn't an option.**

Izaya waited till Shizuo left to sit back down at his desk, but he didn't start where he had left off on his work. Instead he just sat there thinking. There was a lot on his mind and Shizuo was the main topic. He couldn't figure out if Shizuo and himself were enemies or not. Shizuo may have said they were enemies but Shizuos actions didn't quite back his words up.

'If he wants to kill me then why would he bring me back home after I passed out?' Izaya thought to himself. 'And why would I pass out in the middle of a fight. Me Izaya Orihara passing out in the presence of someone that wants to kill me. That doesn't sound like something I would.' Izaya sat there trying to figure it out for about 15 minutes before getting on his computer.

After a few weeks passed with no sign of Izaya people start to get a bit worried. Shizuo was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. He didn't have to work that day so he was planning on relaxing at home with a gallon of milk. He just had to go to the store to buy more, since he had ran out of it that morning. He hadn't been thinking too much Izaya. He didn't want to think about Izaya because of the last time they talked. Shizuo got to the store and bought himself some milk. As he walked home he passed by the bar he goes to sometimes. He stood in front of the door to the bar trying to decide if he should stop in and watch the game that was suppose to be on that day. A few minutes passed and he decided to just go in for a minute. When he walked in The person at the bar greeted him with a smile.

"hey. Shizuo, how have you been? it's been awhile since last you came here." The man behind the bar said.

"Yeah well, I have been busy." Shizuo replied with a blank expression. In Shizuos gut something wasn't right. Something was off and he didn't like it. He looked around the bar a bit and quickly spotted the problem. "Izaya." He said with a bit of anger.

Izaya was sitting in a booth with his head down on the table. He was holding a beer as it sat on the table next to his head. His clothing was dirty and rugged. He looked like he hadn't taken a bath in a while. Shizuo walked up to the booth where Izaya sat. Izaya lifted his head to take a sip of the beer he had. He looked up at Shizuo.

"I didn't think you liked alcoholic beverages, flea." Shizuo spoke with a smirk on his face.

"I don't" Izaya replied with a blank expression.

"then why are you drinking a beer and why do you look like you have been sleeping outside in the dirt?" Shizuo asked.

"Why do you care?" Izaya asked trying to avoid the question.

"just answer my questions you damn flea." Shizuo didn't let him avoid it.

"fine. I lost clients because of my appearance and then I wasn't able to pay for my apartment. Now I don't have anywhere to go really and I don't want to go to shinras because he would probably experiment on me. I also didn't want to be in the way of him and celty. They are lovers after all. So, I have been sleeping on that bench at the park area. I came here to try and drown my problem away with this awful stuff." Izaya explained a bit more than he had to. Shizuo started to laugh a bit.

"You hit rock bottom didn't you. Maybe you will finally learn what it's like down at the bottom of the food chain." Shizuo spoke a bit happily. Izaya put his head down not wanting to hear what came out of Shizuos mouth. He really didn't need to hear those words especially not from Shizuo. After a few minutes of awkward silence Shizuo spoke again.

"You know what, I'm not going to let you drink anymore of this." Shizuo said as he took the beer bottle away from Izaya and smashed it against the wall. Izaya looked at him a bit surprised and a bit angry.

"what did you do that for?!" Izaya exclaimed.

Shizuo smirked. "you aren't allowed to drink anymore." Shizuo knew the more Izaya drank then the farther away the real Izaya was, so Shizuo wasn't going to have it like that. Izaya was becoming anointed with Shizuo and just wanted to be left alone. He use to be on top of the world. He use to have everything he ever wanted, But now all of that was gone. All of it taken out from under him and he never saw it coming. He wanted to just sit there and drown everything away. He didn't like his life anymore and wanted it gone, but he couldn't bring the courage to kill himself.

"Kill me" Izaya said as he looked back at Shizuo. Shizuo was a little in shock from Izayas sudden words. For a minute or two Shizuo and Izaya were just staring at each other in silence before Izaya spoke again. "Kill me, Shizuo."

"what?" Shizuo was a bit confused.

"I said kill me." Izaya replied.

"I know what you said. What I want to know is why?" Shizuo didn't want to kill Izaya while he was not the real Izaya because the real Izaya was his enemy not this Izaya.

"Because I'm done with this life. There is nothing here for me anymore. I'm giving up that is why." Izaya said blankly.

"you're not allowed to give up" Shizuo said as he picked Izaya up and placed him over his shoulder. Izaya didn't struggle since he had already given up on his life. Shizuo, still holding his gallon of milk and now Izaya, left the bar. Shizuo started to walk back to his apartment.

"you're confusing." Izaya whispered to himself.

"I could say the same to you, Flea." Shizuo replied even though Izaya wasn't talking to him. For the rest of the way both of them were silent. The had received a few looks from people they passed. When they got to Shizuos apartment Shizuo opened the door with his foot and walked in. Shizuo set the gallon of milk down on the small table next to the little kitchen area. Shizuo then dropped Izaya down on the ground. Izaya sat up unaffected by the action. Izaya looked miserable and depressed. Shizuo had already noticed this and was planning on trying to fix it. The more he tried to bring back the old Izaya the closer he got to see the real Izaya.

Shizuo went to his small living room and sat down on the couch. He had a small T.V in front of the couch. Shizuo grabbed the remote and turned it on. Izaya stayed sitting on the floor where he was dropped. He wanted to curl up and die there. He sighed and curled up into a little ball. Shizuo looked back at him.

"Hey, flea. what are you doing?" Shizuo asked even though he knew the answer. Izaya just closed his eyes ignoring Shizuo. Shizuo sighed and got up from the couch. He picked Izaya up and put him on the couch. Shizuo then sat down on the couch and continued watching the T.V. Izaya just curled up into a ball again.

"You damn flea. What did I say about giving up. I'm giving you a place to stay be happy." Shizuo tried to cheer Izaya up.

"this is a prison not a place to stay. I'm not allowed to leave. remember." Izaya turned Shizuos words against him. Shizuo stared at him.

"go shower. You smell awful." Shizuo said. Izaya sighed and stood up.

"where?" Izaya didn't bother saying a whole sentence.

"down the hallway the last door to your right." Shizuo said pointing to a hallway across the room. Izaya followed the directions that Shizuo had given him. Shizuo just continued to watch T.V. waiting till Izaya got back. An hour passed and Izaya was still taking a shower so, Shizuo decided to go check on him. He got up off the couch and went down the hallway leading to the bathroom. When he got to the door he knocked on it.

"Hey flea! You done yet?! it's been a while and I don't want to pay a big water bill this month!" Shizuo yelled. He waited for a response. There was no reply so Shizuo knocked again. "Are you still alive in there?!" Shizuo asked not trying to be sarcastic. There was no response yet again so Shizuo kicked the door down. Izaya was fully clothed and hunched over the toilet. He was throwing up. It must have been from the beer.

"did You even Shower yet?" Shizuo asked not knowing. Izaya didn't answer because he was still throwing up. Shizuo waited till he was finished which took about 30 more minutes. When Izaya was done he wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet.

"go away. I want to be left alone. I'm not feeling good." Izaya leaned against the shower with his eyes closed. Shizuo stared at Izaya examining the state he was in.

"Did you take a shower?" Shizuo asked with a calm voice.

"yes. now leave me alone shizuo. I want to be alone. I'm to weak for company right now." Izaya Said with a bit of a complaint in his voice.

"Well, It's a good thing I'm not here to keep you company." Shizuo said as he picked Izaya up and took him to the bedroom. He put Izaya down on the bed. "I'm here to make sure you don't die before you get back to your old self." Shizuo sat down at the end of the bed.

"my old self?" Izaya questioned as he curled up on the bed weakly.

"yeah ever since your appearance changed you have changed as well and my enemy was the old Izaya Orihara, not you. You're different. Izaya would have never even touch a beer or he would have found a different way to keep the place he lives in. You just gave up and started living on the streets. I want to kill Izaya Orihara as himself not as you." Shizuo explained.

"you figured it out didn't you?" Izaya said.

"figured what out? that you're not yourself?" Shizuo asked.

"That I'm not him. My life was passed on through my DNA so here I am, in this person's body. I wanted to stay dead but then that doctor found my body. The Izaya you speak of is still here but he has grown weaker and weaker as the days have gone by so I have taken his place. He is slowly dying a painless death. He will become a tormented soul if I stay here for much longer. I didn't want to be put into someone elses body, but I have no control over it." The demon that took Izayas body now spoke with Izayas voice.

"Is there nothing I can do about it? Is he just doomed to die and become a tormented soul?" Shizuo asked.

"If there was anything you could do then I would know, but you and Izaya are enemies so I don't think you can do anything. A person that Izaya loved could bring him back with their love. Do you know of anyone Izaya loved?" The demon asked.

"no. Izaya didn't love anyone. He loved all of humanity but no individuals that I know of." Shizuo spoke accepting the fact that he could do nothing to help.

"Do you know of anyone that loves Izaya? They might be able to help a little." The demon continued to look for a solution to the problem.

"There is no one that loves Izaya and there is no one that Izaya loves." Shizuo said bluntly now glaring at the ground.


End file.
